cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993 series)
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (TV series; 1993 - 1999) Plot Summary When the planet Bajor is liberated after decades of occupation by the Cardassians, a joint Starfleet-Bajoran crew is assigned to the abandoned Cardassian station, now renamed Deep Space Nine. The station becomes a important outpost when a stable wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant (a distant portion of the galaxy) is discovered, bringing many new visitors to station, but also great danger as well. Male Deaths: *Philip Anglim (Episode 3.13 Life Support) *Michael Ansara (Episode 2.19 Blood Oath) *Vaughn Armstrong (Episode 7.24 The Dogs of War) *Rene Auberjonois (Episode 2.23 Crossover / Episode 3.18 Distant Voices) *Michael H. Bailous (Episode 4.3 Hippocratic Oath) *John Lendale Bennett (Episode 3.3 House of Quark / Episode 3.11 Past Tense, Part I) *Richard Beymer (Episode 2.3 The Siege) *Casey Biggs (Episode 7.25 What You Leave Behind) *Bill Bolender (Episode 2.19 Blood Oath) *Avery Brooks (Episode 3.18 Distant Voices / Episode 3.19 Through the Looking Glass) *Billy Burke (Episode 3.5 Second Skin) *Jeff Cadiente (Episode 4.1 Way of the Warrior) *William Campbell (Episode 2.19 Blood Oath) *Stephen James Carver (Episode 1.4 A Man Alone) *Bernie Casey (Episode 5.23 Blaze of Glory) *Larry Cedar (Episode 2.13 Armageddon Game) *John Colicos (Episode 7.7 Once More Unto the Breach) *Christopher Collins (Episode 1.9 The Passenger / Episode 2.19 Blood Oath) *Jeffrey Combs (Episode 4.22 To the Death / Episode 7.6 Treachery, Faith and the Great River / Episode 7.12 The Emperor's New Cloak / Episode 7.19 Strange Bedfellows / Episode 7.25 What You Leave Behind) *James Darren (Episode 7.12 The Emperor's New Cloak) *Stephen Davies (Episode 4.3 Hippocratic Oath) *Paul Dooley (Episode 5.14 In Purgatory's Shadow) *Paul S. Eckstein (Episode 6.2 Rocks and Shoals / Episode 7.24 The Dogs of War) *Aron Eisenberg (Episode 4.20 Shattered Mirror) *Joseph Fuqua (Episode 6.2 Rocks and Shoals) *Danny Goldring (Episode 5.4 Nor the Battle to the Strong) *Max Grodénchik (Episode 3.19 Through the Looking Glass) *James Harper (Episode 1.9 The Passenger) *Albert Henderson (Episode 2.11 Rivals) *J.G. Hertzler (Episode 1.1 Emissary / Episode 5.1 Apocalypse Rising) *James Horan (Episode 5.15 By Inferno's Light) *Michael Jace (Episode 2.26 The Jem'Hadar) *Mel Johnson Jr. (Episode 7.25 What You Leave Behind) *Michael A. Krawic (Episode 2.20 The Maquis, Part I) *Richard Kiley (Episode 2.9 Second Sight) *Andrew Koenig (Episode 2.10 Sanctuary) *Thomas Kopache (Episode 5.19 Ties of Blood and Water) *Kay E. Kuter (Episode 1.14 The Storyteller) *Carlos LaCamara (Episode 3.20 Improbable Cause) *Ken Lesco (Episode 5.2 The Ship) *Cirroc Lofton (Episode 6.13 Far Beyond the Stars) *William Lucking (5.11 The Darkness and the Light) *Dennis Madalone (Episode 1.9 The Passenger / Episode 3.26 The Adversary) *Scott MacDonald (4.3 Hippocratic Oath) *Kenneth Marshall (Episode 5.23 Blaze of Glory) *Stephen McHattie (Episode 6.19 In the Pale Moonlight) *Frank Military (Episode 3.12 Past Tense, Part II) *Colm Meaney (Episode 2.13 Armageddon Game / Episode 2.14 Whispers / Episode 3.17 Visionary / Episode 3.18 Distant Voices) *Tom Morga (Episode 4.9 The Sword of Kahless / Episode 5.24 Empok Nor) *Phil Morris (Episode 6.2 Rocks and Shoals) *Bill Mumy (Episode 7.8 The Siege of AR-558) *Robert O'Reilly (Episode 7.22 Tacking Into the Wind) *Randy Oglesby (Episode 1.12 Vortex / 5.11 The Darkness and the Light) *Alan Oppenheimer (Episode 2.26 The Jem'Hadar) *James Otis (Episode 7.20 The Changing Face of Evil) *Paul Popowich (Episode 6.22 Valiant) *Lawrence Pressman (Episode 3.26 The Adversary / Episode 5.19 Ties of Blood and Water) *F.J. Rio (Episode 5.2 The Ship) *Victor Rivers (Episode 3.18 Distant Voices) *Jeremy Roberts (Episode 4.3 Hippocratic Oath) *Andrew J. Robinson (Episode 3.2 The Search, Part II / Episode 7.12 The Emperor's New Cloak) *Matt Roe (Episode 5.11 The Darkness and the Light) *William Sadler (Episode 7.16 Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges / Episode 7.23 Extreme Measures) *Howard Shangraw (Episode 6.19 In the Pale Moonlight) *Christopher Shea (Episode 6.10 The Magnificent Ferengi) *Armin Shimerman (Episode 2.23 Crossover / Episode 3.18 Distant Voices / Episode 4.25 Body Parts) *John K. Shull (Episode 4.14 Return to Grace) *Alexander Siddig (Episode 2.13 Armageddon Game / Episode 5.15 By Inferno's Light) *Gregory Sierra (Episode 3.5 Second Skin) *Frank Owen Smith (Episode 1.1 Emissary) *Bill Smitrovich (Episode 3.12 Past Tense, Part II) *Nick Tate (Episode 6.15 Honor Among Thieves) *Marshall R. Teague (Episode 4.3 Hippocratic Oath) *Brian Thompson (Episode 4.22 To the Death) *Tony Todd (Episode 4.2 The Visitor) *Tom Towles (Episode 1.19 Dramatis Personae) *Todd Waring (Episode 6.16 Change of Heart) *Craig Wasson (Episode 4.19 Hard Time) *John Vickery (Episode 7.22 Tacking Into the Wind) *Edward Wiley (Episode 2.18 Profit and Loss) *Harris Yulin (Episode 1.19 Duet) Female Deaths: *Felecia M. Bell (Episode 1.1 Emissary / Episode 4.20 Shattered Mirror) *Cassandra Byram (Episode 1.1 Emissary) *Lilyan Chauvin (Episode 6.2 Rocks and Shoals) *Terry Farrell (Episode 3.18 Distant Voices / Episode 6.26 Tears of the Prophets / Episode 7.12 The Emperor's New Cloak) *Louise Fletcher (Episode 7.25 What You Leave Behind) *Martha Hackett (Episode 3.2 The Search, Part II) *Leslie Hope (Episode 6.17 Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night) *Deborah Lacey (Episode 7.1 Image in the Sand) *Lily Mariye (Episode 1.1 Emissary) *Julianna McCarthy (Episode 7.25 What You Leave Behind) *Courtney Peldon (Episode 6.22 Valiant) *Diane Salinger (Episode 5.11 The Darkness and the Light) *Camille Saviola (Episode 1.13 Battle Lines) *Jennifer Savidge (Episode 5.11 The Darkness and the Light) *Hilary Shepard (Episode 5.2 The Ship) *Melanie Smith (Episode 6.6 Sacrifice of Angels) *Kitty Swink (Episode 7.22 Tacking Into the Wind) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 1.13 "Battle Lines" / Episode 7.08. The Siege of AR-558 / Episode 7.25/26 What You Leave Behind) *Nana Visitor (Episode 3.18 Distant Voices) *Ellen Wheeler (Episode 4.24 The Quickening) *Debra Wilson (Episode 6.25 The Sound of Her Voice) Category:TV Series Category:Star Trek Series Category:1993 TV series debuts Category:1999 TV series endings Category:Syndicated TV series Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios